How did we change
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Harry och Draco träffas på sommar lovet på ett hotell och de börjar känna en svag svag dragning till varandra, men känner de fortfarande en dragningen sen? Under omskrivning!
1. Chapter 1

**Hej! Det är många som vill ha fortsättning på denna, så jag tänker skriva om den och försöka göra mer story av den :) så Jag tar bort alla gamla kapitel och börjar om helt och hållet :) **

**Så ni som läst den från början bör nog läsa om för jag har ändrat om en hel del :) inte första kapitel kanske, men i de kommande!**

**R&R!**

**Kramar Angel!**

**Kapitel 1**

"Harry har du packat klart?!" ropar hans morbror och Harry hör hur han sen mumlar något i stil med: "Varför ska han med, vi kan väl lämna bort honom på ett djurhem eller något sånt."

"Han ska följa med, för han kan inte vara kvar här hemma i en månad och det kostar pengar att lämna bort honom någonstans. Så han får följa med", svarar hon enkelt och vänder sig till sin son.

"Vem är det som vi ska träffa, nu igen?" frågar Dudley samtidigt som Harry kommer ner släpans med din stora koffert för trappan. Han har verkligen ingen lust att åka iväg till något hotell och bo med Dudley i samma rum. Han vill till Ron. Men Dumbledore har ännu inte tillåtit det, så han är fast med Dursleys. Och om han känner Dumbledore rätt så kommer han nog inte komma till Ron än på ett tag.

Han suckar för sig själv. Enligt hans morbror så var det för riskabelt att ha hans _grejer_ kvar i huset då deras snokande granne skulle hjälpa till och vattna blommorna. Och om de hade lite tur så kanske de blev av med honom undertiden de inte är hemma, hade hans morbror sen lagt till.

"Det är", börjar hans morbror och sträcker stolt på sig. "En högt anställd chef på mitt jobb. Vi ska prata affärer och du Dudley kan umgås med hans fosterbarn. Han är i din ålder Dudley skulle jag tro. Det blir ju perfekt. Du får någon du kan vara med", an kastar en snabb blick på Harry innan han återigen vänder sig mot sin son som försöker få in en hel chokladkaka i munnen.

_Som om någon skulle vilja umgås med Dudley _frivilligt_, _tänker Harry och himlar med ögonen. Han får en arg blick från Petunia men hon säger inget.

"Så bra", svarar Dudley ironiskt och det sprutar choklad över hela vardagsrummet. Petunia tittar på chokladen, men säger ingenting utan går fram, kramar sin son och går i väg för att hämta en trasa och skurmedel.

Om det var Harry som hade gjort så skulle han just nu få en gratis resa till månen och aldrig fått återvänt hit igen.

Harry stannar inte kvar för att titta på städningen utan släpar med sig kofferten ut och med en sista kraftansträngning lyckas Gryffindoraren få in kofferten i bagageutrymmet och kliver sen in i baksätet för att vänta på att de ska åka.

Tio minuter senare lämnar familjen Dursleys huset. Hans moster försöker få på Dudley en slipps men denne protesterar ljudligt och hans morbror skrockar lite lätt och berömmer sin son för att han gör motstånd. Harry skakar på huvudet och tänker att detta kommer bli en lååååång biltur.

Efter två och en halv timme och massa träd, åkrar, motorvägar och hus så är de framme vid ett stort hotell, i ett av de dyrare i området. Harry måste säga att området är väldigt imponerande, inte som i klass med Hogwarts men nästan.

De kör fram emot grindarna och en grindvakt öppnar dem med någon knapp i sitt krypin. Gången från de stora svarta järngrindarna är en grusgång de får åka ungefär tjugo meter framåt där de parkerar. Harry öppnar dörren för att kliva ur, men Vernon knuffar bryskt igen bildörren, då han verkar tycka att han ska gå först. Gryffindoraren biter ihop tänderna och öppnar dörren igen.

Hans koffert blir lämnad kvar i bilen då ingen av de andra vill röra den, (det är faktiskt ett under att den får åka i bilen!)

Gången från parkeringen upp till hotellet är av vit marmor, det visar inga tecken på att någon någonsin skulle ha satt sin fot på den. Man bländas nästan av den vita färgen. Längs sidorna av gången växer det buskar. Röda blommor pryder varenda buske. Även de är helt perfekta ingen gren som fått sin vilja igenom och sticka ut någonstans. Gräsmattorna är nyklippta och av den grönaste färgen man kan hitta.

Längre bort på högra sidan ligger stranden. Stranden möter vattnet. Stranden är nog det sjabbigaste på hela stället. De har nog inte velat gör något åt det eftersom alla säkerligen badar i hotellets uppvärmda pooler.

Harry flyttar blicken mot hotellets portar som öppnas.

Ut ur hotellet kommer en man i 40-45 åldern bredvid honom går en tjej alla gånger är tio – kanske femton – år yngre och bakom dem, i skuggan, kommer den person som ska föreställa fosterbarnet som de tar hand om.

Harry ser inte hur han ser ut.

När familjen stannar framför dem stanna killen i bakgrunden och är även nu dold av skuggan, tills mannen, som presenterar sig som Karl, flyttar på sig och de kan ta sig en titt på honom.

Harry står bara och gapar medan den andre killen håller på att sätta tuggummit i halsen.

"Potter?!"

"Malfoy?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

"Potter?!"

"Malfoy?"

Harrys hand letar sig instinktivt mot byxfickan för att ta sin stav, innan han kommer på att även staven är inlåst i kofferten. Slytherinaren ser Harrys rörelse och tar ett steg bakåt, den förstnämnda återhämtar sig snabbt och slätar ut sina ansiktsdrag till sitt hånfulla Malfoy-flin.

"Vad gör du här?" frågar Harry misstänksamt. Är det ett skämt? Kan hela denna händelse vara iscensatt? Är detta ett trick av Voldemort? Är fosterfamiljen dödsätare? Han sneglar ner på deras blottade handleder. Nej inga märken, men de kan ha sminkat över dem… Kanske Polyjuice-elixir?

"Varför bryr du dig?" det hörs en liten darrning på den annars så perfekta rösten. Är Malfoy nervös, och i så fall över vadå?

"Vet du hur bisarrt detta är? Och sist jag hörde om dig så var du i en helt annan situation…" Någonting säger honom att han inte ska avslöja för mycket.

"Situationen ändrade sig", svarar han enkelt, som en treåring skulle klara av att räkna ut det. "Har den gamla gubben slutat ge dig information, Potter?" frågar Draco hånfullt och han håller fast Harrys blick. Av någon anledning få detta Harry att rodna. Och det blir inte bättre av att han inte kan vika undan med blicken.

Det är något osäkert i Malfoys blick som han inte kan sätta fingret på.

"Jag har varit lite fast, så nej jag får ingen information längre", toppen han börjar ge Malfoy och de-kanske-är-Dödsätare-som-låtsas-vara-chef-till-hans-morbror personerna. Det osäkra i Malfoys blick försvinner på en mikrosekund när han får klart för sig att Harry inte vet någonting. Stoneface är tillbaka, han ger Malfoy-namnet ett ansikte.

De blir med ens påminda att de inte är själva när Karl harklar sig.

"Okej ni verkar känna varandra, så du Draco behöver bara lära dig känna en person. Det är väl bra?" Karl ler ett glatt leende. "Kom jag ska visa er vart ni ska bo och sen får ni göra vad ni vill, vi vuxna ska i alla fall fika och prata affärer. Ni kan också fika om ni vill det, det ligger ett trevligt café lite längre ner för gatan, be dem bara att skriva upp det på min nota. Och det gör väl inget att ni får dela rum, va?" Ingen svarar så han tar deras tystnad som ett ja.

Han visar dem tre till ett stort vackert, sexkantigt rum. Rummet är målat i en lite udda färg den är inte mörk men den är inte ljus och är svagt turkos. Tre stora sängar står längs kanterna riktade in mot mitten. Vid varje säng så står ett sängbord med en ensam röd ros. I mitten har de ställt en soffa och några fåtöljer. Det är lite Hogwarts-sovsalar över rummet.

Karl lämnar dem med ett litet leende och Gryffindoraren är inte sen att ta den ensamma stunden med Draco iakt.

"Så kan du tala om varför du är här?" frågar han för hundrade gången.

"Varför är du så himla intresserad om varför jag är här, Potter?" frågar Draco kyligt. "Jag tänker inte tala om det för dig."

"För att jag vill veta! Sluta va så otrevlig!"

"Slytherinare, Potter", suckar Draco och sätter sig ner på sin säng.

"Är du hit skickat av Vol…", det slinker bara ur honom.

"Säg inte hans namn!" morrar Draco dovt och tittar upp på honom med sina grå ögon.

"Okej, han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn, har han skickat hit dig för att mörda mig? Få se din arm!" utbrister Harry som blivit rädd för sina egna ord. Tänk om Draco faktiskt _är_ dödsätare och han _har_ meddelat alla vart han är och de är på väg för att ta hand om honom?

"Nej!"

Harry bryr sig inte om Dracos protester utan tar tag i hans arm och granskar den. Men det finns inget märke bara vita sträck, Harry pustar ut men när han registrerar vad de vita sträcken betyder så stirrar han bara tomt på Draco.

"Vad?" frågar Draco oroligt och känner sitt hjärta börjar slå fortare och pulsen ökar.

"Vad är det där?"

"Va, kan du se dem?"

"Ja, vad tror du att jag menar?" frågar Harry.

"Du ska inte kunna se dem. Ingen ska kunna se dem", mumlar han tyst för sig själv. Harry får lust att dra åt sig Malfoy och krama om honom, han ser sårbar och utsatt ut.

"Jag är ingen _dem_ och den där förtrollningen fungerar inte på mig. Det såg ju du på McGonagalls lektion. Vad har hänt?" när han tittar närmre ser han flera blekta ärr.

"Det ska du skita i. Salazar, Potter, att du alltid ska lägga dig i!" Harry släpper Dracos arm som den bränt honom när han möter Slytherinarens gråa ögon. Han bannar sig själv för att ha retat upp Malfoy. Om han vill få fram någon information så är det bästa att hålla sig sams med Den Blonde.

"Är det en av anledningarna som du vart hit skickad och inte till någon trollkarl?" frågar Harry, försöker luska lita i vad som hänt, och vad som händer.

Trött tittar Draco ut genom fönstret på den äldre mannen och den, säkert tio år yngre tjej. Inget i Dracos kroppsspråk tyder på att paret utanför skulle vara Dödsätare. Och ämnet verkar verkligen vara tungt för honom.

Han har inte bett om det här. Han vill att allt ska vara som vanligt och han vill inte att Harry ska bry sig om honom. Det blir så mycket svårare att hata, när man vet att det är någon som bryr sig. Även om denna _någon_ råkar vara Harry Potter. Den Utvalde. Pojken Som Överlevde. Personen som är ämnad att döda hans pappas herre.

Draco vänder sin blick mot de gröna ögonen igen och en tyst kamp börjar. Harry hoppas att han ska kunna få Draco börja prata, och Draco hoppas att han kan få Harry fara åt helvete med en blick.

Kampen slutar med att Draco med sammanbiten käke reser sig och går in i badrummet och smäller igen dörren efter sig.

Han hatar Potter. Hatar, Hatar, HATAR!

Han får lust att slå knytnäven i väggen. Vill att ilskan ska försvinna. Varför måste Guldgossen vara här? Varför måste han brys sig så mycket? Eller han bryr sig säkert inte han vill bara få fram information så att han kan springa till Dumbledore och skvallra.

Han låter fingret följa ett av ärren.

Något i Harrys röst hade faktiskt fått Potter att låta oroad över ärren. Men så är han Gryffindorare, måste bry sig om allt som rör sig – trotts att det han bryr sig om är Slytherinare. Men å andra sidan så kanske han var oroad? Nej. Aldrig i hela Potters liv så skulle Gryffindoraren ha börjat bry sig om honom. Eller?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Harry känner på toaletthandtaget, men dörren är låst. Draco har varit där inne i en halv timme och han behöver verkligen gå på toa.

"Malfoy?" inget svar. "Malfoy öppna, jag behöver gå på toa! Vid Merlins blå kalsonger, öppna dörren!"

Draco ignorerar Harrys tjat. Han kan gått vänta lite till.

"Öppna dörren!" frustrationen i Harrys röst får Draco att le.

Han öppnar dörren tillslut och knuffar upp den rakt på Harry.

Harry tjuter till när han får dörren rakt i ansikten och kastar sig sen in på toaletten.

"Varför ser du så belåten ut, då?" frågar Harry när han kommer ut från badrummet.

"För att jag känner mig belåten", svarar Draco flinande. "Du fick ju dörren i ansiktet, så varför inte vara belåten?"

"Ha ha", svarar Harry ironiskt och sätter sig på sin säng. Han tittar ner på sin koffert och sparkar olyckligt till den. Han fick tillslut faktiskt ta ut kofferten ur bilen, kanske var morbrodern orolig för att någon skulle göra inbrott och hitta kofferten? Han hade varit tvungen att släppa ut Hedwig innan de åkte då Petunia absolut inte ville ha med henne i bilen.

"Inget bättre svar på lager, Guldgossen?" frågar Draco med släpig ton.

"Varför ska jag ödsla ord på dig?" Harry blir irriterad på att han är fast i samma rum som Malfoy.

"Du har bara inget svar att ge igen, erkänn", flinar Slytherinaren triumferande.

Harry pressar ihop läpparna, fokuserar på att inte visa mannen framför sig hur irriterat han blir. Irritationen växer och växer i bröstet på honom. Blir irriterat på hur Malfoy sitter och studerar sina naglar. Hur han vippar lite med foten i takt till någon melodi ha hans hjärna. Hur det blonda håret faller i ögonen på honom. Att Slytherinaren framför allt har sin stav i sina ägor, han ser den sticka upp under tröjan.

"Vad glor du på?" frågar Draco lugnt när han ser att Harry fastnat med blicken på honom i mitten regionen. Harry kommer på hur det måste se ut och han rodnar kraftigt.

"Du har din stav ser jag", försöker Harry förklara.

Draco höjer n ett ögonbryn för att säga _jo, tjena och jag är med barn_ vilket får honom att rodna ännu mera.

"Vadå har du inte din?" frågar Draco efter en stunds tystnad.

"Den ligger där i", säger Harry och petar till hänglåset på sin koffert.

"Är du rädd att någon ska sno den eller?" frågar Draco och studerar hänglåset.

"Jaaaa, jag hänger på ett hängslås för att ingen ska sno den, för trollkarlar kan inte förstå sig på hänglås", muttrar Harry ironiskt och himlar med ögonen. "Det är min morbror som hängt på den för att jag inte ska komma in i den", förklarar Harry samtidigt som Dudley kommer in i rummet.

De tystnar och tittar mot Dudley.

"Det är din kusin?"

"Ja, är du intresserad av mitt liv, Malfoy?" flinar Harry och får Slytherinaren att blänga irriterat på honom.

"Det finns inget roligare just nu än ditt liv, och det säger en hel del", biter Draco tillbaka och sätter sig rakare upp i ryggen.

"Ja, det förstår jag, för ditt liv är ju inte det minsta intressant. Förstår inte hur du kan vara stolt över att vara en Malfoy."

Draco ställer sig häftigt upp.

"Ta tillbaka det, Potter!"

"Varför skulle jag?"

"Jag varnar dig!"

"Vad ska du göra? Peta mig i ögat med staven? För det är väl en vecka kvar innan du fyller?"

"Har du koll på mig, Potter?" frågar Draco förvånat och sen hånfullt.

"Det går inte att undgå, så som du talar vitt och brett om dig själv jämnt."

"För din information så är det bara tre dagar."

"Vem bryr sig."

"Lägg av, Potter, jag vet att du är intresserad av mig", säger Draco drygt.

Harry himlar med ögonen.

"Vem skulle vara så dum att vara intresserad av dig?"

"Käften, Potter!" säger han häftigt och tar ett steg framåt, vilket får Harry att rygga tillbaka när Draco kommer nära. För nära, näsa mot näsa nära. Nära så att han kan räkna prickarna och strecken i Malfoys gråa ögon. Nära så att Malfoys heta andedräkt slår mot hans ansikte. NÄRA alltså.

Malfoy hajar också till och tar ett steg tillbaka.

"Bara… käften, Potter…", säger han tillslut efter att ha kommit av sig i några sekunder.

"Malfoy…?"

"Sa jag inte nyss käften?" han vänder sig häftigt om mot Harry igen och ger honom en mörk blick, som får Harry att tystna direkt.

Ett knackande på fönsterrutan får de alla tre vänder blicken mot fönstret, utanför sitter Hedwig. Draco som är närmast går fram och tar in henne. Harry blir förvånad över att hon låter sig röras av en annan människa. Både Hermione och Ron blir bitna av henne, men hos Malfoy sitter hon lugnt.

"Eww! Den där skabbiga saken ska ut, annars berättar jag för pappa!" gnäller Dudley.

"Är det din, Potter?" frågar Draco utan att ta blicken från Hedwig, han stryker försiktigt sin hand över hennes näbb och upp mellan ögonen. "Och vadå äcklig?" Dracos gråa ögon fästs på Dudley och tittar bistert på den sistnämnde.

"_Den_ är äcklig", säger Dudley med avsmak.

"Hon, inte den. Och hon har ett namn! Hedwig!" Draco hör på Harry att det inte är första gången som han fått höra ordet äcklig om sin uggla.

Ett försök till ta Hedwig ifrån Draco slutar i att han får ett djup jack i fingret.

"Hon verkar gilla mig", säger Draco dumdrygt.

"Och jag kan inte förstå det…" muttrar han tillbaka.

**Så kapitel tre klart!**

**Har ni kommit såhär långt så kanske en liten kommentar är på plats?**

**Kram!**

**Angel.**


End file.
